Look me at the eyes
by gatitahimeko
Summary: Hinata esta sola sin amigos y es despreciada por todos,Sasuke de vuelta a konoha pero se le ve con una mirada rara.Hinata todavia siente algo por Naruto?Mal summary xD pero leeanlo les va a gustar yo creo :
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! Tanto tiempo sin subir un fic! Bueno pues espero que les guste esta historia SasuHina quizá haya otras parejas pero principal SasuHina :D

CANSADA .Hinata Estaba cansada de que su padre la este maltratando, de ser ignorada por los demás ,de ser la mas débil y también de que cierto rubio no la quiera…

-Debo ser mas fuerte!-Pensaba en voz alta Una pelinegra de ojos perlados en medio de La villa oculta de Konoha.

De pronto La pelinegra vio un rostro blanco como al nieve a escasos centímetros de su cara. Su cara se tiño de un rojo carmesí.

-Pero primero dejare los sonrojos-Esta vez pensó para sus adentros

-¿Que te pasa?-Dijo el pelinegro que tenia enfrente

-Q-que D-desea Uchiha-san?-Dijo la ojiperla alejándolo de si con un leve sonrojo.

-ahh?- Dijo el pelinegro muy sorprendido-¿Por qué me llamas uchiha-san y no sasuke-kun como mis otras fans?

-L-lo siento uchiha-san pero no soy una de sus seguidoras ya me gusta alguien-Dijo mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban otra vez.

Sasuke Se sentio un poco humillado(N/A:xD asi como en los anime cuando hay como una tormenta detrás de ellos xD)

El pelinegro se alejo de el lugar pero mientras se iba le dijo a Hinata :

-Bueno todos me llamas sasuke no? Llamame asi Adios-

-A-adios-Dijo la ojiperla con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

De pronto Hinata se puso a pensar-_Naruto… no me a dado una respuesta de lo que le confesé en la batalla contra Pein, Pero últimamente lo eh visto muy pegado a Sakura…- _Pensaba un poco Triste.

**Mientras tanto en la torre hokage **

**-**Gaara-Dijo La hokage con un aire lastimero.

-El descansa en paz Tsunade-sama-Dijo un shinobi de la arena-Pero que haremos con el festival de los países unidos?.

El festival de los países unido es un festival que se hace cada 5 años En el Que esta vez se realizaría en la aldea de Suna pero Asesinaron a Gaara en una batalla que no se sabe con quien fue.

-Debe ser una Organización que planea matar a todos los hokages-Dice Tsunade seria-Tengo un idea!-Grita de repente-Que no se permita ninguna arma en Konoha y en los demás países por el festival!-Termino alegremente.

N/A:Desde ahora Tsunade les caerá HORRIBLE no me cae mal pero necesitaba un malo con poder y Tsunade era ideal xD

**En la Academia de ninjas**

-No se permiten Mas objetos corto punzantes en konoha!-Grita Tsunade

-Osu!-(Es como decir Si en ceremonias y cosas asi)

Los Alumnos se pusieron en una fila frente a una caja que estaba lista para ser guardada. Le toco el turno a Hinata que tiro sus kunais y shurikens tenia una daga que tenia incrustaciones y su nombre grabado.

-¡Hinata espera! –Grito Shizune que estaba a cargo ,Tsunade la miro con recelo-No lo hagas! Es un recuerdo de tu madre no? Pues guardalo contigo pero no lo saques a la calle-Dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Gracias!-Dijo la pelinegra que casi estaba llorando por perder el dicho objeto.

-Que importa su estúpida madre-Dijo Tsunade vagamente-Siguiente!.

-Pero Hinata no la estaba mirando estaba mirando como Sasuke regañaba a Naruto ,Mas bien estaba mirando a Sasuke (N/A:1313 xD)Un leve sonrojo se asomo en su rostro.

Muy bien eso ah sido todo! Corto lo se xD pero estoy algo cansada Dejen reviews si quieren saber como sigue esta Historia SasuHina! Soy un monstruo de revieews y tengo hambreé .!


	2. Chapter 2:Defensas?

Waaaaaa! :D Holaa otra veeez! Gracias por los reviews xD asique aquí vengo con el segundo capi : )espero que les guste, ser aun poco mas largo xD nos leemos al final xD Los personajes no son míos son de Kishimoto- sensei :D

Días mas tarde La Ojiperla iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, hace poco se había topado con Naruto y con Sakura tomados de la mano pero…

-No sentí tristeza-Pensó la Ojiperla-Mas bien sentí indiferencia, ¿Por qué será?-Y puso mueca de extrañeza

De pronto Vio pasar a Shino y a Kiba Riéndose Hanabi estaba apoyada en el hombro de Kiba Con cara de paz.

-Perdedora!-Gritaron los tres a el mismo tiempo.

La pelinegra se inmuto pero luego solo se limito a bajar la cabeza, Ya que estaba totalmente sola no tenia amigos ni nada parecido ya que por alguna razón que desconocía Shino y Kiba se empezaron a comportar terriblemente con ella No tenia a nadie.

-¿Que mierda les pasa?-Dijo una voz De hombre a sus espaldas

De pronto Hinata sintió como le ponían una mano en el hombro y luego esa persona la atraía Asia si.

U-u-u-u-u-uChiha san!- Dijo Por fin dijo Hinata con un notorio sonrojo

-Holaps-Dijo el pelinegro con un tono vago-Por que se meten con la Hyuuga?-

-Ah? a pues porque es una perdedora no? Es pésima ninja No sirve para nada y mas encima ama a alguien quien nunca le corresponderá-Dijo e un tono burlón Kiba(N/A:Kiba de …..)

-Kiba-kun n-no lo digas p-por favor-Rogo La Ojiperla

-NA-RU-TO- -Dijo El Inuzuka Con un tono Burlón como si se deleitara con cada silaba así humillando a la Hyuuga

PAF!

Sasuke le había implantado un increíble Puñetazo a Kiba que escupió sangre al llegar al suelo .Shino y Hanabi corrieron a ayudarlo, Sasuke quedo con el puño en el aire.

-K-kiba-kun!-Grito Hinata que iba a socorrerlo

-A donde vas?-Pregunto el Uchiha Deteniéndola agarrándola de el brazo

-A ayud-dar a Kiba -kun-Respondió la Hyuuga con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas por el contacto del Pelinegro.

-Estas loca? Apuesto que esta no es la primera vez que te hacen eso-Dijo el pelinegro.

-Pero Kiba-k-kun-Insistió la ojiperla.

-Vale,me voy-Dijo el pelinegro.

-U-uchiha-san!-Dijo casi gritando la Hyuuga-L-le invito un tazón de ramen-Lo ultimo lo dijo muy rápido apenas se le entendió por los nervios.

-Hmp-

-Para agradecerle ,p-por favor-Rogo la ''salvada''por quien tenia frente a ella.

-Bueno-Respondió secamente

Al llegar No estaban solos habían dos personas más.

-Hinata chan!-Grito un rubio que se aproximo a sentarse junto a ellos-Sakura mira quienes están aquí!-Le dijo a la chica próximo a el.

-Hola-Dijo sin mirar pero cuando se dio cuenta de quienes estaban ahí-Sasuke-kun(Con ese clásico tono de sakura seria cuando ve a sasuke xD).

-D-d-de q-quieres-Pregunto la Hyuuga.

-Lo que sea-Contesto algo molesto el Uchiha

Iba a hablar la Hyuuga pero le interrumpió el cocinero de Ramen-Dos Ramen ''de lo que sea''-Y le entrego Dos platos Suculentos.

-Waaaaaa-Dijo la Hyuuga ilusionada por el humeante plato que tenia enfrente-itadakimassu!-(No se como se escribe -_-U)

-Me largo-Dijo el Uchiha(N/A:Como muy rápido velocidad increíble xD)

-E-Espera!-Le detuvo la Hyuuga-¿Por que me ayudaste?-Le pregunto al Pelinegro.

-Te lo debía-Respondió secamente ahora déjame en paz-Se soltó de su agarre y se fue.

Cortísimo -_- Bueno lo que pasa es que me demoro tanto n actualizar es porque esto es un manga xD asique tengo que traspasar de las ines del manga ah Fic :l Buenoo Voy a tratar de actualizar prontoes que es de noche y me da lata escribir mas -_-(En el manga voy mucho mas adelantada xD)

Adios y comenten


End file.
